The Dream Catcher, ドリームキャッチャー
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Seven teenagers, are about to unravel the darker secret of the past. One by one all of them will be facing their end. Can they save their lives before the grim reeper of death comes?- "There is someone in the Dark."
1. PREFACE: There is someone in the dark

**The Dream Catcher **

**By: Ladey Heartly **

* * *

**Summary: Six teenagers went to Okinawa for some vacation but something happened…they all die except Naru and Sasuke. The two of them think that they were already safe but what will happen if the death is still after them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO but the story is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

**Preface: There is someone in the dark.**

* * *

**An agonizing shout can be heard at the entire mansion, the cold wind flew inside the halls of the mansion windows opening and closing widely creating a noise in a quiet night an eerie feeling was illuminating.**

"**Naru, open the door! Please Naru open the door this is your mom please I want to help you so please…" Kushina said worriedly knocking the door repeatedly tears streaming down her face while her husband Minato is patting her back as they heard their daughter letting out a piercing scream and sob hard. **

"**Don't worry Kushina-koi, he will be here."**

**Inside the room Naru is seating at the cold floor her face buried at her knees as she sob hard letting out an agonizing scream. Tears staining her sapphire eyes and tan cheeks**

**In how many times she tried to forget about what happened at Okinawa the nightmares still lingered. **

**Their blood on her hands, their voices shouting for help…still haunting her…**

* * *

_**All of them are running in the middle of the forest darkness surrounding them, leaving their devastated campsite…they didn't know why but since last night Kiba was missing and in their worries they started to look for their friend but until the night was fallen they can't still find him even one single trace of him. In the middle of their search someone screamed…it was Ino… we didn't know what happened to her…we didn't find her body but blood was everywhere…**_

_**They all died…and that is because of her... because she does not have the power to save them.**_

* * *

"_Naru RUN NOW!" Sasuke roared pushing Naru off him._

_Naru shook her head in disagreement tears streaming down her face Sasuke's blood staining her shirt. _

"_No, I won't, I won't leave you! Please don't do this…I can't lose you Sasuke please!" Naru said eyes pleading lips quirking in fear her whole body was trembling._

"_JUST GO NOW GODDAMN IT! IF YOU DON'T BOTH OF US WILL GONNA DIE! SO YOU BETTER GO LEAVE ME HERE! I WANT YOU TO SURVIVE SO GO!" Sasuke said angrily as he pushes Naru roughly at the cliff that was the only way for him to save her so that's why he did that._

Remembering that giving her a break down

**_"Sasuke…my friends…Sasuke…"_**

**They all die because of me…**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think guys?! Hehehe my first horror/suspense story!**

**Review please!**


	2. The Mysterious Fortune Teller

**Usual disclaimer posted at the First page of the Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Mysterious Fortune Teller**

* * *

"_Naru RUN NOW!" Sasuke roared pushing Naru off him._

_Naru shook her head in disagreement tears streaming down her face Sasuke's blood staining her shirt. _

"_No, I won't, I won't leave you! Please don't do this…I can't lose you Sasuke please!" Naru said eyes pleading lips quirking in fear her whole body was trembling._

"_JUST GO NOW GODDAMN IT! IF YOU DON'T BOTH OF US WILL GONNA DIE! SO YOU BETTER GO LEAVE ME HERE! I WANT YOU TO SURVIVE SO GO!" Sasuke said angrily as he pushes Naru roughly at the cliff that was the only way for him to save her so that's why he did that._

Remembering that giving her a break down

.

_**"Sasuke…my friends…Sasuke…"**_

_**They all die because of me…**_

* * *

"This is really awkward." Ino blurted out of know where she really had enough of the quietness the awkwardness of the situation because of the two couple in front side of the car. and stillness of her surroundings and pissed off at the same time because of it.

Neji just sighed, "Just don't mind them Ino."

"It's not it Neji it is already 2 damn months and they're still in war why don't you just say sorry to each other huh Sasuke, Naru!"

"It is his fault, not mine so why would I say sorry to him." Naru said heatedly while looking outside the window.

Sasuke scoffed while driving, "Huh as if…I already explain it to your friend but she does not believe me."

"It is because I saw it with my two eyes you're cheating behind my back with my own best friend!" Naru accuse heatedly looking at his ex-boyfriend. Sasuke stopped the car violently then he turns to look at Naru with glaring obsidian eyes, "I am not cheating! I am drunk that time and she happen to be there and kiss me I really do not know what is happening."

Naru snorted, "Oh really but I can see that your enjoying making out with my best friend!"

"For the last time, if ever I know what is happening I will never let Sakura kiss me like that with no hands down!, And I thought you were the one that I was kissing!" Sasuke said angrily his obsidian eyes piercingly looking at Naru's sapphire eyes.

"Oh really and you think I will believe you!" Naru said sarcastically

"You little—"

"Sasuke enough of that Naru is a girl." Neji interrupted he really does not want to see them argue like this and especially Naru is his friend also and he needed to protect her. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he look back at the road, "Oh yeah here's your friend protecting you against me." he said as he bring the ignition to life. "Jerk, stop involving Neji to this mess he is nothing to do with it!" Naru said angrily.

"You know guys just calm down were here to reconcile and have fun." Ino said trying to calm down the nerves of her friends.

"Say that to him not me Ino."

Ino just sighed deeply, "_This will be a long vacation."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

One hour later Sasuke and the others finally reach the Hyuuga Ranch at Okinawa their other friends are already there to set their campsite at the inner forest not so far from the The Hyuuga Mansion. "Wow, your family's house is soooo big Neji-kun." Ino said with a glee on her voice.

"Thanks."

"Oh hi guys I hope you had a good day!" Sakura greeted them while Naru just walk passed to her former best friend Sakura's smile disappeared. "Yeah I have a good day but it was suddenly ruined." Naru deadpanned

"_Here we go again…"_

"Can you stop doing that don't you get tired of it!" Sasuke said angrily as he grabbed Naru's arm. "Let go off me." Naru said emotionlessly not looking at her ex-boy friend.

"I said Naru I didn't…and I swear I am very sorry of what happened and—"

"It's already too late! If you really do, love me you are not going to do that you will never let me go when I said were over! You will never show me that you're happy with— with Haruno!" Naru said as she run off tears streaming down her face.

While Sasuke just stood there, bangs covering his eyes while clenching his fist tightly

"Wait Naru!" Ino run off to chase Naru

"Well I have to go inside to ask the others to prepare the food." Neji said as he leaves Sakura and Sasuke behind.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay I –" Sakura said as she try to hold Sasuke's arm but in her surprise Sasuke slap her hands away. "Sasuke-kun what's wrong!"

"Shut up!! Because of you, I lost her! Because, of you why she never look at me again! So get lost I don't want to see your face anymore!" Sasuke said heatedly as he follow Neji inside the Mansion.

"Sasuke-kun."

* * *

.

.

.

Naru run off the main road outside the ranch she really does not know where to go but one thing she wanted to do…not to see Sasuke… "That damn bastard I really really do hate him!" Naru said while crying. Naru look at her surroundings…it's all green…overgrown and creepy trees are standing side by side with matching the sounds of bugs can only be heard in the empty streets.

All of the sudden she gasped in surprise when someone grabbed her arm when she look at the person it was a very old woman, the lady has wrinkles eyes were very black her teeth is yellowish nails on her fingers are too long and sharp and you can tell that she never clean it for years. "Don't be scared young lady." The old woman said as she senses the girl's distress.

"Oh sorry you scared me there…" Naru said trying to be brave but in reality, she was scared with the woman. Suddenly the old woman grasped her hand land look at her palms.

"Ah wait…what you are doing." Naru said trying to get her hands away from the old woman but failed because she said woman just tighten her grip on it. After since like a long time the old woman look back at her.

The woman looks at her as if she was reading her mind, "You have to be careful."

"Huh?"

"**You and your friends or else all of you will die."** The old woman warned

"Die? What do you mean mam…I can't understand you." Naru asked she really did not get what she was talking about 'US will die?' is she nuts?

"**If I were you I'm going home now because this place is dangerous…"**

"What?"

"NARU WHERE ARE YOU!" Ino's voice echoing at the empty street

"Ino, I'm here!"

"OH thank god your okay, don't you realize I am worried about you. You really should not run off like that." Ino reprimanded

"Sorry."

"So what are you doing here?" Ino asked

"Oh I'm just talking with—" Naru said but when she look back at the old woman that she was talking with just last time disappeared

"Who do you talk with? The street is empty and Neji said no one will enter here because this is exclusively for the Hyuuga's use." Ino queried looking at the empty street

"But I was really talking with the old woman awhile ago." Naru said looking at her surroundings trying to find the old woman.

"Oh cut it out let's just go inside shall we this empty street giving me creeps." Ino said as she shivered when a cold gust of wind suddenly came.

"Okay let's go." Naru said but still looking at back to look for the old woman.

"_What was that all about?"_

* * *

**What do you think guys? Please dont forget to Review!**


End file.
